ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Yoponot/Omniverse Awards 2015: Voting Week
It's Yopo bringing you the next Omniverse Awards blog. Anyway it's simple, we've gathered up what everyone voted for on the first blog and have now put them here so YOU can decide who wins in each category. Anyway pick from the choices below (one per category) and comment below with them. User-Related *Best Regular User: Reo, CaT, Sif, Steve, Street, Shadow, Diamondmatter *Best New User: Jack Rodriguez, Greenbox *Best Old User: Yopo, Roads, Sci, Toon, Bry, Brian *Funniest User: Steve, TJ, Sif, Brandon, Yopo, Brian, Night *Nicest User: Ulti, Erick, Mig, Sci, Toon, Brian *Most Missed User: Nick, Dyloxx, Lego, Bink, Dave, Duncan, Ultra, Night *Best Chatmod: Ahmad, Toon, Brandon *Best Admin: Sub, Ulti, Paper *Best Bureaucrat: Brian, Sci, Roads *Best Writer: Coke, Dioga, TJ, Bink, Brian, Ultra, Sif *Best Artist: Echo, Ren, Turu, SpidermanStarkArmor, CaT, Jack, Brian, Pop, Lego, Dyloxx, Pdfletcher Project-Related *Best Finished Series: Back in Action: Alien Universe, Ben 10: Multi Trixes, Knight of All Knights, Mig X, Young Plumbers, John Smith 10: Phantom Watch, Prototype, Ben 10: Stupidity Force *Best Still-Running Series: John Smith 10: Omniverse, Attack on To'kustar, Horizons, Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution, Ahmad 15 (Rebooted), The Evolution, Ben Ten + 0 *Funniest Series: Ben 10: Stupidity Force, Dora 10, Cisco 10: Vibeverse, Benjection, Crazy Angry Alien Tiger, The Rath and Fasttrack Show, Omni-World, Plumbers, ''Ben Ten + 0 *Best Canon Movie: ''Ben 10: Race Against Time, Ben 10: Alien Swarm, Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens *Best Canon Video Game: Ben 10: Protector of Earth, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Best Original Series Episode: And Then There Were Ten, Ken 10 *Best Alien Force Episode: Good Copy, Bad Copy, Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, The Final Battle: Part 1, The Final Battle: Part 2 *Best Ultimate Alien Episode: The Transmogrification of Eunice, Ben 10,000 Returns, The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 *Best Omniverse Episode: The Frogs of War: Part 1, The Frogs of War: Part 2, And Then There Was Ben *Best Fanon Movie: Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest, THE RANDOM ALIEN MOVIE, Ben 10: Alien Universe Unleashed, A Random Ben 10 Wedding, Ben 23: The Movie, Heroes *Best Fanon Video Game: Ben 10: Even More Cosmic Destruction, Ben 10: The Omniwars *Best Fanon Episode: Pilot (BTSF), The Alternative Forever (Prototype), The Number Game, Absolute Prison (Part 2) *Best Fanon Crossover: Battle of the Omnitrices Part 1, Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2, Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4, Len Ten + 0, A Trip To Omni-World, Ben 10 - Generator Rex: Destroyer of Worlds, The Ultimate Alliance (TRS/TLOM), Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Revenge of the Fanfics, The Colossal Christmas Crossover, ''CrossOvered *Most Detailed Series: ''Ben 10: Eternal Forms, Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited, Ben Ten + 0, KrisTen, Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution, John Smith 10 Franchise Alien/Omnitrix-Related *Best Canon Omnitrix Alien: Swampfire, Way Big, Upgrade, ChamAlien, Diamondhead, Goop, Heatblast *Best Canon Nemetrix Alien: Crabdozer, Tyrannopede, Mucilator, Ultimate Panuncian, Panuncian, Buglizard *Best Canon Ultimate form: Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Gravattack, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Way Big, Ultimate Big Chill *Best Fanon Omnitrix Alien: Slapstrike, Waylighter, Whiplash (Earth-90), Streak, Lavalamp, Diagoneir, Ninjace, Upchuck Norris *Best Fanon Nemetrix Alien: Luxtear, Basilisk (John Smith 10), Hackware, Technoroid, Astrohawk *Best Fanon Ultimate form: Ultimate NRG, Ultimate Ditto, Ultimate Upgrade, Ultimate Diamondhead, Ultimate Goop (Earth-32)/Dimension 1, Ninjace, Ultimate Heatblast (John Smith 10) *Best Fanon Omnitrix: Warmatrix, Infinimatrix, Assault Omnitrix], Gammatrix, Strike Omnimatrix, Prototype Power Watch Character-Related *Best Fanon Hero: John Smith, Dill Millionson, Mig (Earth-12011), James Tompkins, Th3 0n3, Brandon Tennyson, Alex Neoblud, Simien *Funniest Hero: Noah Segurason, Rook, Brandon Tennyson, Cisco 10, Vorkus *Favorite Canon Couple: Gwevin, Benlie, Beunice, Bester *Best Canon Villain: Vilgax, Khyber, Albedo, Hex, Aggregor *Best Fanon Villain: Xarlek, Intellectuary, Terox Kurss, Devil Watcher, Death Dragon, Scarogus, Alpha (Tech 10: Rebooted) Category:Blog posts